Isabelle "Izzy" Montez
Isabelle "Izzy" Montez Biography Izzy is shown to be a bit shy, but confident when she is allowed to present in the way she feels most comfortable. Izzy is, in Heather's terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's Most Wanted list, presumably for blowing up a kitchen on accident, but it is unclear if she was telling the truth or not. As a running gag in the series, she will leave in an unusual way after being eliminated. Throughout the series, she frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has been shown to enjoy plotting solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others (mainly Tristan) and means well even if her results don't reflect it. Relationships Elliott Gilbert (one sided crush) We first see their relationship develop when Izzy uses the online persona "Katie" in Friendships, Relationships and Death to talk with Elliott online via instant messaging where they share secrets about their lives. Katie helps Elliott with problems he is having with Izzy. At some point, they exchange phone numbers and begin texting. Heather Fitzgerald (worst enemy) From the moment they first met, Izzy and Heather displayed a strong dislike for one another. In Season Four, Izzy was one of the most frequent victims of Heather's cruel tricks, and was given the nickname "Weird Goth Girl." The most notorious example of this bullying was in The Parents, where Heather deceives Izzy into believing that her love interest, Elliott, was cheating on her with Heather. However, Izzy usually exacts her revenge on Heather, occasionally with the aid of her friend, Camilla, who has a similar hatred towards Heather by getting into a physical altercation with her. Their intense rivalry and conflict continues in Season Five, when they are placed on the same team again. They immediately butt heads from the moment they step off the bus that carry them to their summer cabin. Following the conclusion of the second season, it was revealed in Interviews Part 2 that the two girls engaged in a video blog war with each other, confirming that the conflict is still very much alive and the rivalry of them both got too intese where they got into thier 10th physical altercation. Ginger White (best friend) They have been friends since day one and are always supporting and looking out for one another. Ginger and Izzy are both initiated into the glee club during The New Generation, and are officially classified as "besties" by Izzy during Broken Dreams, when she tries to warn her off starting a relationship with Nathan, the Brewster bad boy. Songs S1= ;Solos Song kgkkgkgkgk.JPG|Love Child (Roaming Carols)|link=Love Child Song hhhhh.JPG|If I Were A Boy (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=If I Were A Boy Song hhhfhdddd.png|Boom Clap (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Boom Clap ;Duets Song ejnik.JPG|Bad Boy (Heather Fitzgerald) (Solos Part 2)|link=Bad Boy Song hdbfd.JPG|Treasure (Nathan Richard) (Original Talent)|link=Treasure Song ridk.JPG|Titanium (Anna Witherspoon) (Soul Beatz)|link=Titanium Song ddddss.JPG|Dog Days Are Over (Charice "Char" Willington) (Soul Beatz)|link=Dog Days Are Over Song_ip_pdjq.jpg|Stranger (Ginger White) (Dancing Teens)|link=Stranger Song sasss.JPG|Potential Breakup Song (Ginger White) (Dancing Teens)|link=Potential Breakup Song Song bu gdhbjd.jpg|L.A. Love (La La) (Char) (The Fridge)|link=L.A. Love (La La) Song ww1.JPG|Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) (Heather Fitzgerald) (Roaming Carols)|link=Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) Song ww2.JPG|Dancing Queen (Heather Fitzgerald) (Prom Accidents)|link=Dancing Queen ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Loser